Accounts From Members of the Order of the Phoenix
by tribewar
Summary: The Order of the Phoenix was formed when the first war began. But hasn't anyone wondered who the real people are? The people who work tirelessly every day to save the rest of us? Here are the accounts of the noble members of the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Sirius Orion Black

Accounts of the Noble Members of the Order of the Phoenix

Diclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the Order of the Phoenix, or any of it's members. Hell, I don't own anything, not even the pen : used to plan this Fic. Kinda sad when you think about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Orion Black, it's the name I despise. Everything about it reminds me of a hateful home, a hateful family. All of them with their pureblood mania. Up to their eyeballs, drowning in dark arts, trying to take me down with them. Pushing, pulling at me trying to dictate my life, making me follow blindly along. Well this will be a treat for them. I've joined the Order of the Phoenix. Some would, and probably do, think this decision is a stupid one but I have my reasons and I really couldn't care less what people, who don't know anything about me, think.

You-know-who is coming into power. Has been for years, but we seldom didn't care, we were kids, having fun, playing pranks, watching Prongs trying to get Lily to go out with him. We didn't read the Prophet, we didn't recognize the people who were dying everyday as being people we should care about. If we ever got word that a classmate of ours had relatives who had cooped it, we'd try our best to cheer them up, joke around, try and paint a smile on their faces, sometimes we were successful, but more often then not we slumped our shoulders and walked away defeated. We didn't understand what they were going through. Now we do.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, were like parents to me. They were James' mum and dad, they were kind to everyone. Remus and Peter liked them too, even Lily, though she only met them on a few occasions. When James and Lily apparated themselves to my flat, tears running down Lily's pretty face, James' face cold and stony, I knew something bad happened. When James told me You-Know-Who's followers killed him mum and dad, I didn't cry. Not in front of him anyway. My face grew hot, and I remember thrashing around, throwing objects to the floor, watching them smash, glass littering the floor. James trying to control me, trying to stop me from spazing, but only halfheartedly, because Lily was there. Had she not been, I expect he'd have joined in, and helped me repairo everything once we let off enough steam, but not wanting to frighten Lily he stayed in control. The sensible voice in the back of my mind told me to stop but I couldn't. They were the only parents that ever showed me love, and now they were gone. Because of You-Know-Bloody-Who.

The anger surged through my veins. Only after Remus apparated over, for reasons unknown, did I stop, and sit down. Remus has a calming effect on everyone, he kind of makes you feel ashamed you've done anything. Then James told him what had happened, and Remus' face of forced calm and sadness was the only emotion he showed, he didnt say sorry, or anything. No one said anything, not a word all night. We stayed up all night, Lily stopped crying around 1 in the morning. Our moment of silence was more than a moment, because it was more than a moment the Potters deserved. When the dawn light streamed through my apartment windows was when everyone was lifted from their trance. Remus and Lily repaired all my possesions, James and I went into the kitchen to make breakfast, even though we knew no one would eat much. It was then James told me about the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society formed by Dumbledore to bring about the downfall of You-Know-Who. It was probably in that moment that we grew up, we became men when we agreed to join the Order, to avenge not only our mum and dad but everyone's loved ones. We had grown up, and it only took 19 years.

During breakfast we told Remus and Lily our plans, they immediately wanted in as well. James had a fight with Lily, about "not letting my wife die," but Lily would not have any of it. In the middle of their fight Peter came a knocking on my door. Remus let him in. Remus also informed him of what had happened to the Potters, when Lilly took a breather Peter quickly but sincerely told James how sorry he was. James nodded to him, to show he heard, then continued to fight with Lily about the Order of the Phoenix. When Peter heard that all of the Marauders were joining, he quickly agreed to as well. After James and Lily shouted themselves hoarse, Lily won and was going to join as well. We handed our lives to a noble cause.

No body knows it but I had other reasons for joining as well. No one, not even James knows what my ulterior motives were. I wanted to help with the downfall of a dark wizard, yes but there was more to it than that, it was getting rid of the message he stood for. The message that was Pureblood's were better than any other living being on the planet. The message that had been hammered over and over again into my head when I was a child. Instead of embracing the idea, I was pushed away from it, rebelled from it. I started out as befriending the muggle neighbors next door. Then by getting sorted into Gryffindor, though I had no control over that, and it ended when I ran away when I was fifteen after a deafening fight with my "real" parents.

I have a match to settle with my parents, with You-Know-Who. They took my brother, Regulus. Took him as a follower, as someone who could be easily rearranged into what they want. Regulus and I had been close when we were younger, really close now that I think back. Then, I dunno, something changed, I expect it happened when I first went to Hogwarts and it was just him stuck at home with my mum for a year. Reg didn't have anyone to play with him, anyone to curb him away from our malicious parents, he didn't have me there making faces while mum ran off at the mouth. He was left in the company of dear old mum, who turned him against me, who brainwashed him, as I'm sure she was brainwashed by her parents into believing the lies of purebloods.

The only family I ever acknowledged from that house was Regulus, he was my brother, my friend, my partner in crime whilst at home, then suddenly, he wasn't anymore. His childhood was lost because of this idea that You-Know-Who believes. I'm fighting for him, 'cause even though he turned against me, even though he called me a blood traitor and told me he hated me, he was my brother, and I'd do anything to get him back. Anything.

Black. It's the name I despise, the name I can't hate, the name I'm fighting for...


	2. Benjy Fenwick

Benjy Fenwick

It's cold. Everywhere in Great Britain is cold. The cities, the towns, the forests, the woods. There's no warmth anywhere. Not in my heart, not in my corpse. Yes, I am dead. My soul refuses to go on before one of the Order, or someone else, finds my body. They are looking for me now, Moody, Dumbledore, Diggle, searching for me. I'm watching without seeing from above them. None of them will find my whole body. You-Know-Who's Deatheaters did more than just kill me, no, that would have been too kind. I've been brutally mutilated, once seven of them found me I knew I was a goner, then more came, and Crusio after Crusio they tried to gain information. Then they each in turn put the killing curse upon, even after they had killed me the first time, they kept shooting curses at my body, by the time they left to their master my body was no more. It lays strewn across this meadow I was in.

My family will have no body to bury, a leg maybe, though mangled and bloody. Bits and pieces of me lie in random places, but mostly I had been puréed as though by a muggle "dlenber." I will never see my sweet April again, nor Whelma, my little girl who is more like her godfather, Carodac, than even his little ones, nor Duke, who is now the man of the house. He is only twelve but he is a man, this war has made sure of that.

I littered the meadow, I do not even remember why I was stationed there in the first place. Something for the Order, guard duty? Was I stationed here to save some one? Was I a look-out? I don't even remember. It's too cold. I wish they'd hurry up, hurry up and find a bit of me already, maybe then it wouldn't be so cold, too cold.


	3. Gideon Prewett

Gideon Prewett

The names Gideon, Gideon Prewett. Younger brother of Molly Weasley, twin brother of Fabian Prewett though he constantly reminds me that he is six minutes older, and member of the Order of the Phoenix.

I'm the nice twin, the quiet one, the one who is consistently overlooked. I'm saying this bitterly, you'll have to excuse me. I don't mind being thought of as the boring twin most of the time, sometimes it's good to be forgotten. I'm a people observer, and it's a hell of a lot easier to study people when they're paying attention to your other half.

I mean I love Fab, he's my twin, the best guy I know. I shouldn't be angry with him 'cause people like him more. Except I am. And it's wrong, but I can't help it. It's frustrating when you're constantly being thought of as the "funny but sensible" brother, while Fab is the "spontaneous, wacky" brother. I want to be more than just funny and sensible, more than just nice and safe.

It's the interesting people that always get the attention. Fab, for instance, always got the girl he wanted. Sirius Black had all the Hogwarts females to choose from, and even a few males. James Potter was in the same boat, of course he chose the one girl who didn't fancy him and made it his goal in life to go on a date with her, which he eventually did. Blokes like they get the girl, get the attention, get the good life. The reckless, adventurous guys. No one gives a hoot for the nice one's, they much prefer the bad boy's.

There's one girl who I think would prefer a nice one though. I met her when Gid and I joined the Order. I recognized her as a chaser from the my house's, Gryffindor's, Quiditch team. She was Electric. Like that's the only word that could describe her perfectly. Energetic, chipper, fast, happy, friendly, or at least she is in front of people. She probably doesn't even realize that I like her. I always used to think she'd never like me, I thought she'd be pining for Sirius, or Fabian, but she's not that kind. She told me the night of James and Lily's wedding. After having heavily consumed fire whisky she was shamelessly flirting with me, I know that's just because she was drunk but she kept saying that she'd want a guy who'd even her out, not some flashy one she said, but a nice, sweet, ordinary guy. I never thought she was hinting to me until I told Fabian about it and he told me she was.

No body knows this, not Fab or Marlene, probably freak them out if they did but, I'd die for her, if it meant that she'd live happily, I would. Maybe Fab wouldn't freak out if he knew, he'd do the same for a girl he really cared for, just like he'd do the same for me, and I him, and like we'd both do the same for Molly or any of her rug rats. But Marlene would freak out, she never had much luck with guys, and if she knew the way I stare at her during Order meetings, just waiting for a smile to unfold on her lips, for her brown eyes to crinkle and think I'd give up my life for her, she'd freak out, with creative, indefinite swear words, and a lot of pacing.

The Order. Me and Fab joined it 'cause Dumbledore asked us to, but we wanted in for other reasons. I didn't want to be overshadowed by Fab or anyone else anymore, I didn't have a wife or kids that would miss me or anything to lose really, and I wanted to be a hero. When Molly Found out however, it was World War Three. She yelled, she screamed, cried, pots were thrown, the kids cried, Arthur had a headache(Arthur's the bloke she married, he's a nutter for muggles, but a nice one anyway). We told her, well screamed more like, that we were fighting the good fight for her and Bill, and Charlie, And Percy, and the little one in her stomach. She calmed down a bit, but not much, she ws still mad at us, still upset, and teary eyed. I felt bad for her. I did have someone to lose, her. Her and Fab, and all my little nieces and nephews to come, and my own children, and I'd lose Marlene even though she doesn't know she's captured my heart. Oh yes, I know how Molly feels now, she doesn't want to lose us, but in a war someone always loses, and it very well may be me and Fab. Maybe Fabian will get lucky, who knows?

If death does come to me, want to die fighting. I'd want Marlene to know how much she'd meant to me in the few months I knew her. I've written her a four page letter explaining everything, I carry it in my back pocket everyday incase it may be my last one.

I'm serious about this(no pun intended), I really know what may come, but I'm here anyway, I want to be the hero. I want to be remembered as somebody who did something worthwhile for a good cause. I've only told Marlene that, Marlene and Mad-Eye Moody. We were discussing it when I was training with him. I asked him if he lived and I died to tell my tale, I asked him to call me a hero even if I wasn't one. He told me anyone who's fighting against Voldemort is a hero. Moody understands stuff.

Sometimes it hurts to live, but real heroes try to even when the pain of life is unbearable. I'm gonna be a hero, and fight, and try to live to ensure that Bill, Charlie, Percy and any other red head my sister produces can grow up in a safe world. I'll try to live for Marlene, so we can go out one day, get married and have kids of our own. I'll try to live for Fabian, because he's as dependant on me as I am on him, and he needs me like I need him. But if I do die, I'll die with good in my heart, trying to save myself or others until the absolute moment when I can't anymore. If I die, it'll be for a reason, I won't beg for death. I will die a hero.


	4. Marlene McKinnon

Marlene McKinnon 

Wow. Just wow. Sometimes I'm crazy. I mean really, sometimes I just go through these bouts of madness and do stupid things. "What have you done?" my mother yells at me. I'm not even sure myself, I don't think what I did was stupid or bad or anything, it seemed like a great idea at the time, and it still does.

There are so many flaws in me. I wasn't great in school, I'm loud, I like to get smashed, I'm impulsive, arrogant, pig-headed, stupid, crazy (as mentioned before), and any other words Lily Evans/Potter used to call James Potter before they "fell in love." I'm kind of like the female version of James Potter, I have great friends, Im a Quiditch player, completely full of myself, except I don't have a fan club of girls stalking me. The only other distinction between me and Potter is that he "fell (gracefully) in love." Me? I'll probably crash into it, knock a few building down in the process, and end up killing a few bystanders. I vaguely remember getting completely smashed at James' and Lily's wedding and flirting with Gideon Prewett. It's just the way it is with me around, people figure that out fast. I wasn't exactly popular in school, but I got a fair share of guys asking me to Hogsmead trips, (even Sirius black himself!) but they all figured out that I was more of a buddy, or that I was stark raving mad and why the hell did they go out with me in the first place? Some of them were scared because I took control, and because I did things out on a limb. People see me, and they like what they see, but when they get to know me, their "assessment" of me was totally wrong, and they're disappointed. I hate that, the fact that I disappoint people, just by being my own fucked up self.

But this isn't about love or anything like that, it's about You-Know-Who rising to power and what we good witches and wizards are doing to stop him. I may have done the greatest or dumbest thing in my entire life. I've become an active fighter against Voldemort. It's great 'cause I'm doing something with my life, something proactive and good, it's bad because not only am I gambling with my life, but I've just signed my family up for the death penalty too. That was stupid. I really don't have a reason to be involved in this war, I'm pureblood, and while my family and I like muggle borns, we don't really put it out there like the Weasley's do.

I really don't have a legit reason for fighting him, not a personal reason like James Potter or Sirius Black does, I'm not fighting because my friends are fighting like Peter Pettigrew. I don't want to be remembered by future people for dying a hero like those crazy Prewett brothers. I guess for once I wanna do the right thing. I don't want people to be disappointed in me anymore. I'm not being unrealistic, I don't want people to fawn over me or anything, I just don't want the pitting smiles or the frustrating frowns. I should have used my head though, I was stupid, now my family who had nothing to do with this may be targeted because I didn't think. I guess even if everyone else isn't disappointed in you, you are.


End file.
